Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 094
=Summary= Although Kaiba fights well against Ishizu, she still is unfazed by him thanks to her millenium item. When Ishizu has him cornered and nearly out decked, it seems that her vision will come true and that Kaiba will be defeated. Suddenly Kaiba receives a vision of his own from the millenium rod that might save him from Ishizu. =Major Events= *Last Duel of the Battle City Quarter-finals. *Ishizu uses her Millennium Necklace to predict Seto's moves. *Seto tries to use Obelisk the Tormentor, but the Millennium Rod activates, telling him the only way to defeat Ishizu is by using the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. *The Millennium Necklace is beaten by the Millennium Rod. =Notes= *In this Duel's final turn, the timing of activation for Kaiba's "Soul Exchange" is unclear to determine: is it at the end of Ishizu's turn or during his own turn? It is however very likely that "Soul Exchange" is played as a Quick-Play Spell Card at the end of Ishizu's turn, otherwise Ishizu would have been free to attack Kaiba directly with her 3 monsters and win the duel. In this case however, the anime bends the rules a little because "Soul Exchange" is supposed to be a Normal Spell Card. *Even after Kaiba used "Soul Exchange" to summon "Obelisk the Tormentor", it's seen again when Kaiba is considering using the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" instead. *Similarly, due to the particular way in which "Sacrifice Blast" (a.k.a. "Blast Held by a Tribute") works in the anime, it is shown to activate immediately after Kaiba takes control of Ishizu's monsters. In a subsequent scene displaying the Arena (after Kaiba summons his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon") both Duelists are shown to have no cards face-down on the field. This confirms that Ishizu's card has already been "activated", unbeknownst to Kaiba. This also significantly bends the real-game rules, since "Sacrifice Blast" would have to remain on the field until it is activated (presumably, at the moment of "Obelisk the Tormentor's" attack). This requirement is however skipped for dramatic effect. *Kaiba could have summoned one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons in his Graveyard with Silent Doom and attacked Kelbek or Zolga the next turn, winning the duel then and there. Alternatively, he could have summoned another monster with Silent Doom and tributed both of them along with Kelbek to summon Obelisk the Tormentor and attack her before she even Set Blast Held by a Tribute. This was most likely avoided to create dramatic effect, though. =Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Ishizu Ishtar - Part 2= Duel continued from previous episode. Kaiba's turn Kaiba activates his set Magic Card "Virus Cannon" to send 10 random Magic Cards from her Deck to her Graveyard. Ishizu pays 1000 Life Points (Ishizu: 2400 → 1400 Life Points) to activate Trap Card "Exchange of the Spirit" to switch the cards in both duelists' Deck with those in their Graveyard. This leaves Kaiba with 6 cards. Ishizu's turn Ishizu Normal Summons "Kelbek" in Attack Position (1500 ATK / 1800 DEF) and Sets 1 card. Kaiba's turn Kaiba activates Magic Card "Virus Cannon", but Ishizu activates "Muko" to negate its effect and destroy it. (NOTE: In real life, Muko is called "Null and Void". Ishizu's turn Ishizu Normal Summons "Zolga" (1700 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Zolga" attacks then destroys "Des Feral Imp" (Kaiba: 2950 → 2850 Life Points). "Kelbek" attacks Kaiba (Kaiba: 2850 → 1350 Life Points). Ishizu Sets 1 card. Kaiba's turn As Kaiba draws, Ishizu activates Trap Card "Muko" to send it to the Graveyard. Kaiba Sets 1 card. Ishizu's turn Ishizu Sets 1 card (Trap Card "Sacrifice Blast"). In the anime, Ishizu reveals (to the viewers, thinking to herself) that this Trap has already begun infusing its power into one of Ishizu's monsters ("Zolga"), so that when Kaiba uses "Soul Exchange" to seize its control and tribute it, it will be transferred to the Tribute Summoned monster i.e. Kaiba's "Obelisk the Tormentor". And once Seto attacks her with Obelisk, he will lose. Normal Summons "Agido" (1500 ATK / 1300 DEF). Kaiba activates Magic Card "Soul Exchange" to take control of "Zolga", "Kelbek", and "Agido" and tributes his three new monsters to Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" in Attack Position (4000 ATK / 4000 DEF). (Note: If Ishizu did not summon another monster and attacked Kaiba directly with either of her monsters, she won have definitely won.) Kaiba's turn Kaiba is about to order "Obelisk the Tormentor" to attack, but Yami Marik's Millennium Rod activates, giving Kaiba a vision of the past. He is an ancient priest carrying a woman while standing in front of a stone tablet showing the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". This convinces him to change his strategy. Kaiba activates Magic Card "Silent Doom" to Special Summon "Gadget Soldier" in Defense Position (1800 ATK / 2000 DEF). Tributes "Gadget Soldier" and "Obelisk the Tormentor" to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) (thus negating "Sacrifice Blast" secretly infused in Obelisk). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks Ishizu directly (Ishizu: 1400 → 0 Life Points). Kaiba wins. Differences In Adaptations *The 5 pointed star on Muko is given more points in the dub. *As before, Virus Cannon is changed from a magic to a trap cards in the English version. =Featured Cards=